break
by ichigo fumio
Summary: "aku ingin putus!" teriak seorang perempuan tepat di depan seorang laki-laki bersurai raven. Laki-laki itu hanya mengernyit bingung. "sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas. " aku bosan dengan sasuke-kun terus dari kecil, dan terlalu bosan dengan pandangan rambut model pantat ayam setiap waktu" sasuke memandang gadis di depannya kesal. Mahkota indahnya di hina sebegitu rupanya.
" **break"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _aku ingin putus!" teriak seorang perempuan tepat di depan seorang laki-laki bersurai raven. Laki-laki itu hanya mengernyit bingung_ _._

" _sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas._

" _aku bosan dengan sasuke-kun terus dari kecil, dan terlalu bosan dengan pandangan rambut model pantat ayam setiap waktu" sasuke memandang gadis di depannya kesal. Mahkota indahnya di hina sebegitu rupanya._

" _itu bukan alasan sakura" perempuan bersurai merah muda itu melipat tangannya di depan._

" _aku tak peduli pokoknya aku mau putus titik gak pakai koma" sakura beranjak pergi tapi sebelah tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha sasuke._

" _aku ada kuliah habis ini sasuke" kata sakura kesal sasuke benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh gadis di depannya, pertama gadis itu minta putus, lalu menghina rambutnya yang kece badai dan terakhir memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel kun! What a hell!._

" _ikut aku" sakura mengernyit bingung kini sasuke menarik tangan sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil sport keluaran terbaru tahun ini._

" _kita mau kemana?" Tanya sakura_

" _hn" firasat sakura semakin tidak enak ._

" _GOD! Ku mohon jangan lagi" sakura menutup mukanya dengan ke-2 tangannya._

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" kau putus dengan sikha ino?" Tanya tenten heran sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya mengangguk malas. Sedangkan perempuan bersurai merah muda di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" kali ini karena apa?" Tanya hinata yang masih serius mengoleskan lip balm pada bibirnya.

" karena aku orang yang mudah bosan, dan aku bukan seorang senju sakura yang bisa berpacaran dengan orang sama sejak elementary school" kata ino sarkatis sakura yang mendengar namanya di bawa-bawa langsung menoleh sengit pada ino.

" hey! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama ku?" Tanya ino tidak terima.

" loh memang benar kan? Kalian berpacaran dari kalian tidak mengerti apa itu ciuman sampai sekarang sering melakukannya." Kata ino vulgar.

" jaga ucapanmu ino" kata sakura tajam

" kalian sudahlah jangan seperti anak kecil"lerai tenten.

" aku berhenti. Toh tetap aku yang menang bila harus berurusan denga laki-laki" ino mengangkat tangan malas tapi sakura masih mendelik tajam pada ino.

" apa maksudmu pig?" ino tersenyum meremehkan.

" kau masih tidak mengerti forehead? Memang aku yang lebih pintar kalau sudah bertemu dengan urusan laki-laki dan aku bukan gadis bodoh yang hanya diam ketika kekasihnya selingkuh" sakura berdiri dan menghadap ino hinata dan tenten yang mencium aroma perkelahian langsung bersiap untuk melerai 2 gadis di depannya.

" sakura berhenti ino cukup jangan pancing emosi sakura" hinata berkata tegas.

" biarkan saja hinata, biar si baka forehead ini tahu kalau dia benar-benar bodoh kalau sudah berurusan dengan laki-laki mau-mau nya saja dia dipenjarakan dengan uchiha"

" hey pig akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa lepas dengan pantat ayam itu, memang kau fikir aku tidak bosan dengannya, hari ini juga aku akan putus dengan uchiha" ino menyeringai senang.

Sakura melangkah pergi sedangkan tenten dan hinata hanya memandang ino kesal.

" kau memancingnya lagi yamanaka" kata tenten kesal.

" apa kau tidak takut mencari gara-gara dengan uchiha itu?"

" hey seharusnya kalian mendukungku. Apa kalian tidak kasian dengan sakura dia selalu di kekang oleh uchiha sialan itu, kemana-mana harus pamit mau kesana izin dulu mau ini bilang dulu, bahkan orang tuanya tidak seperti itu" tenten mengangkat tangannya.

" whatever" kata hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah pasti menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di salah satu sudut kampus tempat dimana kekasihnya biasanya berada bersama teman-temannya. Sakura membuka pintu yang tertutup dan mendapati uchiha sasuke sedang serius dengan pacar ke-2 nya siapa lagi kalu bukan tumpukan buku tebal yang kini di pegangnya.

"aku ingin putus!" teriak seorang perempuan tepat di depan seorang laki-laki bersurai raven. Laki-laki itu hanya mengernyit bingung.

"sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas.

" aku bosan dengan sasuke-kun terus dari kecil, dan terlalu bosan dengan pandangan rambut model pantat ayam setiap waktu" sasuke memandang gadis di depannya kesal. Mahkota indahnya di hina sebegitu rupanya.

" itu bukan alasan sakura" perempuan bersurai merah muda itu melipat tangannya di depan.

" aku tak peduli pokoknya aku mau putus titik gak pakai koma" sakura beranjak pergi tapi sebelah tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha sasuke.

" aku ada kuliah habis ini sasuke" kata sakura kesal sasuke benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh gadis di depannya, pertama gadis itu minta putus, lalu menghina rambutnya yang kece badai dan terakhir memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel kun! What a hell!.

" ikut aku" sakura mengernyit bingung kini sasuke menarik tangan sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil sport keluaran terbaru tahun ini.

" kita mau kemana?" Tanya sakura

"hn" firasat sakura semakin tidak enak .

" GOD! Ku mohon jangan lagi" sakura menutup mukanya dengan ke-2 tangannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan dan sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang memerintahkan sakura turun.

" kau mau apa disini sasuke?" sasuke menatap sakura datar.

" benar kau ingin putus denganku?" Tanya sasuke sakura mengangguk ragu.

" baiklah akan aku kabulkan" sakura menatap tak percaya

" semudah ini kah?" batin sakura bingung padahal dulu setiap sakura minta putus sasuke pasti akan menolak dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sakura dan terkadang berbuat nekat.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan sakura dan berjalan menuju perlintasan kereta api. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak sakura panic yang kini melihat sasuke telah duduk santai tepat di tengah rel.

" kau ingin aku melepassmu kan? Inilah caraku melepasmu" jawab sasuke santai.

" jangan bercanda uchiha"

" apa kau bercanda saat minta putus?"

" kalau itu aku serius" jawab sakura  
" dan begitupun aku, aku juga serius untuk melepasmu, dengan cara seperti ini"

Sakura yang sedang panic segera menghubungi naruto dkk serta ino dkk. Duh bodohnya gadis satu ini seharusnya dia menghubungi polisi.

Tak lama kemudian naruto,sikhamaru,sai,kiba dan shino datang dan memandang sasuke yang masih asyik duduk di tengah perlintasan rel kereta.

" kau sedang apa teme?" Tanya naruto bingung.

" mencoba melepaskan sakura" jawab sasuke datar.

" dasar laki-laki gila" kata kiba

" mendokusai" kali ini sikhamaru yang berkomentar.

" naruto cepat bawa sasuke kesini disana berbahaya" kata sakura panic. Naruto memandang kearah sakura.

" kenapa bukan kau saja pinky?" sakura ganti mendelik pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

" baka naruto kalau aku sudah bisa dari tadi sudah aku bawa pergi dia!" teriak sakura tepat di depan naruto.

"OH MY GOD! Forehead apa yang uchiha lakukan disana?" Tanya ino yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya.

" mendokusai, perempuan memang berisik" kata sikhamaru malas.

Di tengah keributan si rambut pink dan blonde tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel kereta api dan tenten langsung berteriak histeris.

" uchiha cepat pergi keretanya mau lewat." Teriak tenten sakura sudah memasang wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan pucat.

Sedangkan sasuke masih menatap sakura datar.

" ini kan keinginan mu saku? Kau ingin lepas dari ku bukan?" kata sasuke santai kereta sudah mulai tampak.

" sakura cepat buat si uchiha itu pergi dari sana aku tidak mau melihat adegan berdarah" teriak ino .

" cepat pinky tarik ucapanmu atau teme benar-benar akan di cium kereta" kata naruto.

" baiklah pantat ayam aku tidak jadi putus! Sekarang cepat pergi dari sana" teriak sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai dan menampilkan evil smile nya.

" as your wish chery " saat sasuke beranjak dari rel dengan tidak elitnya si bungsu uchiha tersandung dan terjatuh, kereta itu semakin dekat dan membuat naruto, sakura dkk terkejut an berteriak histeris.

"sasuke awas!" teriak ino dkk

Dan WUSH! Kereta lewat dengan begitu cepatnya membuat sakura dkk menutup mata. Setelah kereta itu lewat sakura masih menutup mata enggan melihat hal yang tidak diinginkan.

" hiks… saskey.. hiks kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu, kalau kau pergi terus aku dengan siapa?" sakura masih menangis sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

" aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikah denganmu chery" kata sasuke sambil memeluk sakura, sakura membuka mata.

" sasuke-kun belum mati? Tadi kan ketabrak kereta?" Tanya sakura bingung .

" jadi kamu ngarep aku mati gitu?" Tanya sasuke sarkatis. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" ya gak gitu juga sih, dasar baka uchiha, baka baka bka kau membuat ku jantungan tahu!" sakura memukul-mukul dada sasuke sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap saakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

" dasar kau ini teme" kata naruuto sambil menepuk pundak sasuke.

" dari dulu juga gitu andalanya" lanjut kiba.

" maksudmu dari dulu?" Tanya tenten penasaran

" aku dan sakura duluan" kata sasuke yang sudah merangkul pundak sakura dan membawa sakura pergi dengan mobil sportnya menyisakan naruto,sai,sikhamaru,kiba dan shino serta ino,tenten dan hinata.

" hey kiba kau belum menjelaskan yang tadi kau ucapkan" tuntut tenten. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" oh si teme itu, dari dulu setiap mau putus sama sakura juga gitu"

" maksunya?" Tanya ino yang mulai kepo.

" iya sasuke selalu berbuat nekat kalau sakura memutuskannya, bahkan saat massih elementary school, kau masih ingat kan sayang?" hinata bertanya pada naruto dan bersandar pada tangannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" jadi kau sudah tau hinata?"

" tentu kita kan teman sejak kecil"

" jadi sasuke selalu mencoba bunuh diri saat di putuskan sakura" jelass tenten.

" ya bisa di bilang begitu" kata hinata.

" emangnya apa saja yang sasuke lakukan?" Tanya ino lagi

Dan naruto mulai berdongeng.

Flashback on.

Elementary school.

" aku sebel sama sasuke-kun, aku kan Cuma main sebentar dengan gaara-kun" sakura yang masih protes dan memajukan bibirnya menandakan dia sedang ngambek.

" hn" jawab sasuke singkat tangannya masih memegang sebuah buku,

" aku mau putus sama sasuke-kun saja" kata sakura spontan sasuke yang tadi sedang membaca buku langsung menutu buku nya dan memandang sakura tajam.

" kalau kamu mau putus ya sudah" dan setelah berkata seperti itu sasuke langsung menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

" kau sedang apa sasuke-kun?" Tanya sakura bingung.

" berhenti bernafas" sakiura memandang bingung pada sasuke.

" nanti sasuke-kun bisa mati loh kalau gak nafas"

" biar mati saja toh kamu sudah memutuskanku" sakura mendelik kepada sasuke.

" jangan begitu nanti auntie mikoto bisa sedih"

" biarin, biar nanti kamu yang disalahkan karena kematian ku" mata sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

" hiks.. saku masih sayang sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun jangan mati dulu" sasuke mengarahkan kelingkingnya pada sakura.

" janji gak jadi putus?" sakura mengangguk dan menyatukan kelingking mereka.

" janji"

Junior high school

" sasuke-kun apa-apaan sih kenapa kamu memukul lee,?"

" hn .. dia memegang tanganmu"

" jangan bersifat childish sasuke-kun" teriak sakura.

" aku hanya ingin melindungimu"

" aku capek pacaran dengan sasuke-kun kita putus saja" kata sakura kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan sasuke. Baru beberapa melangkah sakura mendengar suara berdebam. Dan saat sakura berbalik sakura mendapati sasuke sedang membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding.

" apa yang kau lakukan sasuke-kun?"

" hn" dan sasuke masih membenturkan kepalanya lagi pada dinding.

" hentikan sasuke-kun kening mu berdarah" teriak sakura.

" biarin" jawab sasuke cuek.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu berhenti?" kata sakura pasrah. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarkan ucapan sakura.

" kau tahu apa mauku saku" akhirnya sakura mengangguk

" baiklah aku gak jadi minta putus dengan sasuke-kun, sekarang ayo kita ke uks lukamu perlu di obati" sakura menggandeng lengan sasuke dan sasuke langsung memeluk sakura erat.

Senior high scholl

" kau selingkuh dengan Karin,! itu buktinya," sakura melemparkan beberapa foto tepat di depan sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya.

" kau salah faham saku"

" aku tak peduli mulai detik ini kita berakhir" kata sakura pasti matanya berkaca-kaca tapi enggan untuk menangis. Sasuke berdiri dan menggenggam tangan sakura.

" jangan bercanda"

" aku serius dan kali ini hubungan kita berakhir" final sakura. Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sasuke tapi sasuke malah menarik tangan sakura dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

" untuk apa kau mebawa ku kesini?" Tanya sakura. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan sakura. Dan berdiri tepat di pembatas atap.

" jangan duduk disana sasuke-kun itu berbahaya, kau bisa jatuh nanti" nada suara sakura mulai khawatir firasatnya mengatakan sasuke akan berbuat hal nekat,,,, lagi.

" aku memang mau lompat' jawab sasuke santai.

" sudahi omong kosong ini"

" ini bukan omong kosong, kau mau melihat aku lompat dari sini?"Tanya sasuke tak ada nada ragu sedikitpun.

" coba saja kalau berani"

" baiklah" sakura memandang takut pada sasuke yang siap untuk melompat sebelum sasuke melompat sakura sudah lebih dulu berteriak.

" aku benci padamu sasuke-kun! Kita tidak putus! Dan sekarang cepat kau turun dari sana" sasuke menyeringai dan segera turun dari pagar pembatas langsung memeluk sakura yang kini sudah menangis.

" aku membencimu uchiha sangat membencimu" kata sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

" aku juga mencintaimu chery" pelukan sasuke semakin erat dan sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada sakura.

" aku akan melepaskanmu jika aku mati"

Flashback off

" uchiha itu benar-benar licik ya?" kata ino

" yah seperti itulah teme" jawab naruto santai.

End

.

.

.

One shoot penghilang stress…

Buat para readet happy reading..

Kalau berkenan silahkan di review…

Salam buat miki-chan semangat buat uhabnya ya?

 _ **Ichigo fumio**_


End file.
